Questionnaire
by Solo By Choice
Summary: A strange questionnaire is making its way around the SW universe and our favorite characters fill it out.
1. Luke

A/N: So, have you ever read one of those weird online questionnaires? Me neither. This is one filled out by various Star Wars characters and based in part upon one of the stories on the favorites list (can't remember the name…). Have fun and review with requests!

Disclaimer: Mine (except the characters and some of the places and alcoholic beverages).

_Dear Sir—_

_This is a questionnaire; fill it out, send it to all your friends!!!_

_--some mysterious person_

**Preferred name** Jedi Knight

**Favorite color **blue, green

**If you could have anything right now… **blue milk

**Favorite article of clothing **my Jedi robe

**Have you ever been cut…? **My hand got chopped off once, is that an answer?

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **height

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Wyren's Reserve, I guess

**Favorite number **19

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **What?

**Your first time… **um…if that means what I think it means, then I'm not answering, but if it doesn't mean what I think it means, then I don't know the answer.

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yeah

**Turkey or chicken **chicken

**Morning person or evening person** morning person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **I don't know…

**Gummy worms? **What's a gummy worm?

**If you could be doing anything right now… **flying!

**Ever been in love? **Not really

**Siblings **one (Leia)

**On my background… **black…wait, you can change it?

**Pickles **yuck

**Guys in pink shirts… **how is that a question?

**What pajamas do you wear? **Jedi stuff

**They're coming for you… **who is it this time?

**Saxophone or trumpet** what are those?

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla

**The first person you killed and when **some random stormtrooper on the Death Star

**Ever worn your hair up? **Um, no

**Least favorite smell **rotted flesh, wet dog, sand

**Favorite smell **rain

**College thesis subject **what?

**When it rains… **I go outside and get wet!

**One word to describe yourself **confused

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **no one sent it, so…

**Where are you? **bedroom

**Boxers or briefs **not answering that

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **I wish I understood more questions

**Languages you know **Basic

**Blondes or brunettes **red-heads

**Favorite food **too many to choose

**Married? **no

**Name of future child **Ben, unless Leia takes it first

**Et tu, Brute? **Huh?

**Who you are **Luke Skywalker


	2. Leia

A/N: I have 13 chapters and have decided to put them all up at the same time, just so you know. Stuff _italicized_ in parenthesis is commentary on the last person's answers.

_Dear Leia—_

_I thought you might find this interesting. I'm not sure about some of the questions, but it is kind of fun. You could probably use a break from work. See you at dinner._

_--Luke_

**Preferred name** Senator

**Favorite color **white, silver

**If you could have anything right now… **a week off

**Favorite article of clothing **my white dress

**Have you ever been cut…? **What?

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **my nose

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **port

**Favorite number **19 _(the same? Weird)_

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Not sure

**Your first time… **I am NOT answering that! _(Luke, you really are very innocent.)_

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yes

**Turkey or chicken **both…

**Morning person or evening person** noon person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my hair

**Gummy worms? **certainly

**If you could be doing anything right now… **definitely sleeping

**Ever been in love? **Maybe…

**Siblings **one (Luke)

**On my background… **the triple falls of Alderaan _(yes, you can change it)_

**Pickles **no thank you

**Guys in pink shirts… **are sometimes hot

**What pajamas do you wear? **Blue ones

**They're coming for you… **really…paranoid much?

**Saxophone or trumpet** trumpet, all the way

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate

**The first person you killed and when **I'm honestly not sure. Probably a stormtrooper.

**Ever worn your hair up? **Yes, most of the time, actually

**Least favorite smell **Han (ha, just kidding), rotten fruit

**Favorite smell **baking bread, wet flowers

**College thesis subject **why democracy is a more beneficial type of government than an empire

**When it rains… **I love to watch it

**One word to describe yourself **committed

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **he's nice, but naïve.

**Where are you? **office

**Boxers or briefs **that really doesn't apply

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **It's interesting

**Languages you know **Basic, Old Alderaani

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes, definitely

**Favorite food **really juicy pears

**Married? **nope

**Name of future child **Ben or Anakin _(if you don't get a girlfriend, we might have to fight over "Ben") _

**Et tu, Brute? **And so fall Caesar.

**Who you are **Leia Organa


	3. Han

_Han—_

_Have fun with this. Luke sent it to me and I thought you might get a kick out of some of it. And please send me that report on Raxus Prime already!!! We need it soon. _

_--Leia Organa_

**Preferred name** The Moste Amazing Foxy Corellian Pilot Ever (_you guys have no imagination_)

**Favorite color **red

**If you could have anything right now… **something spicy

**Favorite article of clothing **my pants (yeah, that's right)

**Have you ever been cut…? **Just check out the scar on my chin by way of answer

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **nothing _(but I like your nose…)_

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **hmm…too many…probably Alderaanian Whisky

**Favorite number **100. Pi

**Half empty or half full? **Empty if it's alcoholic

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Toothpaste?

**Your first time… **ha, wouldn't you like to know _(Cummon, princess. What's the answer??)_

**Do you eat the apple peal? **No, ew

**Turkey or chicken **all three

**Morning person or evening person** both

**Favorite thing about your appearance **everything

**Gummy worms? **Hell, yes!

**If you could be doing anything right now… **you know what it'd be…

**Ever been in love? **Yes _(maybe? Hm….)_

**Siblings **nope

**On my background… **Leia in that metal bikini thing

**Pickles **yup

**Guys in pink shirts… **are gay _(hot? Are you kidding me?)_

**What pajamas do you wear? **Why don't you come see…?

**They're coming for you… **I knew that already

**Saxophone or trumpet** sax…ophone…

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate

**The first person you killed and when **that one bounty hunter who killed Shrike

**Ever worn your hair up? **No, that's weird

**Least favorite smell **wet Wookie

**Favorite smell **Leia (not kidding) _(wet flowers?)_

**College thesis subject **didn't write one (ha, ha)

**When it rains… **it rains

**One word to describe yourself **hot

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **she's the ice princess

**Where are you? **hangar

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **It's dumb, but is wastes time, so it's good

**Languages you know **Basic, Huttese, Rodian, Trader's Argot, Shriiwook, possibly more…

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes mainly, the occational red-head _(brunettes, eh?)_

**Favorite food **meat, lots of it

**Married? **no

**Name of future child **not sure…Bria?

**Et tu, Brute? **Um…..no? _(who's Caesar?) _

**Who you are **Han Solo


	4. Yuri

A/N: INTERLUDE. (That means that a real person filled out these answers. This one is mine!) These answers are all true except the name.

**Preferred name** Yuri Solo

**Favorite color **blue

**If you could have anything right now… **a month off from school

**Favorite article of clothing **my X-wing T-shirt!

**Have you ever been cut…? **…like with a knife or a blade or a piece of ice?-Kai

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **my height

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Guinness…hee hee…Alec, that is…ok, shut up

**Favorite number **999,999,999,999.99

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **crest

**Your first time… **ew, no!

**Do you eat the apple peal? **no

**Turkey or chicken **both! I love meat!

**Morning person or evening person** evening person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my eyes

**Gummy worms? **Yum…

**If you could be doing anything right now… **reading fanfiction

**Ever been in love? **No

**Siblings **one (Wolffe)

**On my background… **Pash Cracken's head!

**Pickles **yucky

**Guys in pink shirts… **can be hot or gay or just weird

**What pajamas do you wear? **Navy blue with white stars

**They're coming for you… **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIDE!

**Saxophone or trumpet** trumpet!!!

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate ice cream, vanilla cake

**The first person you killed and when **my sister, some time in the future…

**Ever worn your hair up? **When it's really in need of a wash

**Least favorite smell **perfume/cologne when used in insane amounts in the locker room

**Favorite smell **lemon zest!

**College thesis subject **not there yet (hahahahaha!)

**When it rains… **I hope for lightening!

**One word to describe yourself **crazy

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **Remember how he described himself? He's right.

**Where are you? **school

**Boxers or briefs **neither (ha ha)

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **Well, I wrote it…

**Languages you know **English, French

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes, I must admit..

**Favorite food **cheeseburger…and a chocolate milkshake…and curly fries

**Married? **Not yet, bwaha

**Name of future child **Kevin, Luke, Valin, Skye, Myri, Heather (or else Faramir and Dahlia)

**Et tu, Brute? **And so fall Caesar… (does so)

**Who you are **Solo by Choice


	5. Chewie

_Hey Chewie, buddy. I got this questionnaire from the ice princess and decided to pass it on to you…have a ball._

_-Han_

**Preferred name** Giant Amazing Furry Wookiee Man (GAFWM)

**Favorite color **pink

**If you could have anything right now… **a new wrench

**Favorite article of clothing **my way cool ammo belt _(you would)_

**Have you ever been cut…? **What are you talking about?

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **I'd like to be a bit taller

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **untranslatable into Basic (a Wookiee drink)

**Favorite number** 17.25687209root 6

**Half empty or half full? **Of what?

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Don't use toothpaste

**Your first time… **that's private…but I can tell you it was with my wife

**Do you eat the apple peal? **no

**Turkey or chicken **both

**Morning person or evening person** both and neither depending upon level of inebriation

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my fur

**Gummy worms? **What are those? Is that a trick question?

**If you could be doing anything right now… **tinkering with the Falcon

**Ever been in love? **Yes _(really, Han? Just don't tell Leia!)_

**Siblings **a few

**On my background… **a tree _(don't tell her about the bikini photo, either)_

**Pickles **is that another trick question?

**Guys in pink shirts… **I've never understood humanity's obsession with clothes, but I like pink. _(what's wrong with pink?)_

**What pajamas do you wear? **none

**They're coming for you… **already? Dang.

**Saxophone or trumpet** not sure…

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla

**The first person you killed and when **can't remember that far back…

**Ever worn your hair up? **no

**Least favorite smell **soggy broccoli, Han (ha, not kidding)

**Favorite smell **meat

**College thesis subject **none

**When it rains… **I stay in (Wookiee fur is hard to dry)

**One word to describe yourself **skilled

**One nice thing about the person who sent this **He is my best friend.

**Where are you? **in the Falcon

**Boxers or briefs **neither…I go commando

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **Waste of time, but entertaining

**Languages you know **Basic, Shriiwook, Huttese

**Blondes or brunettes **never understood human fascination with hair color either

**Favorite food **meat

**Married? **yes

**Name of future child **Lumpy is my son and I don't plan on having more

**Et tu, Brute? **No, my name isn't Brute

**Who you are **Chewbacca


	6. Wedge

_Wedge Antilles—_

_I have not seen you in a while, but Han sent this to me, so I am sending it to you. Fill it out and give it to your pilots, too. Have fun._

_--Chewie_

**Preferred name** Oh Hero of All Corellia

**Favorite color **green

**If you could have anything right now… **a drink

**Favorite article of clothing **my jacket

**Have you ever been cut…? **No…I think…?

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **my face; I'm the most plain looking guy I know

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **lum

**Favorite number **0

**Half empty or half full? **Depends on my mood…

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **dunno

**Your first time… **um..no

**Do you eat the apple peal? **no

**Turkey or chicken **turkey…or chicken

**Morning person or evening person** evening person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my eyes

**Gummy worms? **What?

**If you could be doing anything right now… **sleeping

**Ever been in love? **Not that I know of

**Siblings **one (my sister Syal)

**On my background… **Rebel crest _(bikini picture? Han, Leia is going to murder you.)_

**Pickles **no

**Guys in pink shirts… **usually look pretty dumb

**What pajamas do you wear? **Shorts and an old T-shirt

**They're coming for you… **yes. I know.

**Saxophone or trumpet** huh?

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate

**The first person you killed and when **a bunch of pirates when I was 17

**Ever worn your hair up? **Well, yes actually…in my defense, it wasn't very high up!

**Least favorite smell **sweat

**Favorite smell **most kinds of food

**College thesis subject **didn't write one (ha ha)

**When it rains… **Luke goes outside

**One word to describe yourself **short

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **he's a really good mechanic

**Where are you? **my bunk

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **dumb

**Languages you know **Basic

**Blondes or brunettes **I'm not sure; dark blond, I think

**Favorite food **big juicy hamburgers

**Married? **no

**Name of future child **Syal, probably

**Et tu, Brute? **I'm not sure…

**Who you are **Wedge Antilles

A/N: Ok, that's enough for today…. Review, please!!


	7. Tycho

A/N: Sorry, it's been a while. Here are some more. Please review with requests!!

_Dear Tycho—_

_Been boring lately, so I thought you'd get a kick out of this thing…just answer the questions and send it to someone. And don't blame me because I didn't write it._

_---Wedge_

**Preferred name** Sir

**Favorite color **blue

**If you could have anything right now… **I know what it would be and it's never going to happen

**Favorite article of clothing **vest

**Have you ever been cut…? **Yes, both physically and emotionally

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **I'm actually find with how I look _(Iella would disagree that you're plain; yuk yuk)_

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Alderaanian Whisky

**Favorite number **13 _(0? You're boring)_

**Half empty or half full? **It fluctuates

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **I'm not sure

**Your first time… **we were engaged to be married and that's all I'm saying

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yes

**Turkey or chicken **both

**Morning person or evening person** evening person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **I have been told that I have nice eyes, but I like my hair most

**Gummy worms? **yes

**If you could be doing anything right now… **flying sims

**Ever been in love? **Yes, several times

**Siblings **I used to have three: my sisters (Mia, 19, and Myri, 7) and my brother Skoloc, 13.

**On my background… **a sunset across a lake _(What is this I hear about a bikini picture? Eh?) _

**Pickles **yes, I eat them, if that's what you mean

**Guys in pink shirts… **Fine, unless the guy is a Falleen (the clash would be too painful)

**What pajamas do you wear? **Undershirt and loose pants

**They're coming for you… **who is it now?

**Saxophone or trumpet** trumpet

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla with chocolate syrup

**The first person you killed and when **during my TIE tour

**Ever worn your hair up? **No, it's never been long enough _(looooooooser) _

**Least favorite smell **blaster burns

**Favorite smell **purple flowers

**College thesis subject **why inaction is just as bad as enabling

**When it rains… **everything gets wet

**One word to describe yourself **content

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **he would never ask us to do anything he wouldn't do himself and we will follow him anywhere

**Where are you? **mess hall

**Boxers or briefs **boxers

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **It is rather interesting.

**Languages you know **Basic, Old Alderaani

**Blondes or brunettes **blondes, very pale blond _(dark blond…like Iella? Nudge, nudge)_

**Favorite food **most fruits

**Married? **No (although I got very close once)

**Name of future child **I really haven't thought that far ahead _(Syal? You have no imagination!)_

**Et tu, Brute? **No, actually it was mostly Cassius

**Who you are **Tycho Celchu

Review Replies!!

Jessie Jaina: Yup, I'm doing prequel characters! And sure, you can use the questionnaire.

Charlie Hayden: I'm planning on doing Vader, Palpy, Anakin, and maybe Padme (I hate her) when I get time. School is a -----, especially Calc BC.

Queen Tigeress: About Vader and Ani—see the answer to Charlie Hayden. And yes, I think Leia would pummel Han if she knew.

Senator Elizabeth Organa: Actually, they are…or do you mean to the responses to the answers? Perchance…

Wuff: Wow, looooong list! I'll work on it.

Wilddog14: Sadist? Um, when?

Kawaii Chibi Shun: Yeah! You got the "Luke goes out in the rain" thing! Thanks for liking my story!

Tap Dancing Widow: Yes, he is innocent, isn't he? Nice name, by the way.

Rysati Ynr: Yea! Someone who has obviously read X-wing books!

Rockyrelay: Thanks! You rock! (haha-groan)


	8. Sakura

A/N: Another INTERLUDE. This one's by my friend who just changed her name from EmoryHottie1…I don't know her new one…dumb me. Jazz E Rosion???

**Preferred name** Sakura Atlantia-Emory Sojourner Sniper Kelly

**Favorite color **absence of color and bright colors

**If you could have anything right now… **Kevin! John! Kevin! John! Ahhhh!

**Favorite article of clothing **Boxers

**Have you ever been cut…? **Yes, very deeply

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **red hair, green eyes, 5'9"

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **fruit daqueri

**Favorite number **4

**Half empty or half full? **Full!

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Crest-normal/flavored

**Your first time… **debatable, probably in Georgia…

**Do you eat the apple peal? **Maybe! WTF do you care?

**Turkey or chicken **blood

**Morning person or evening person** morning…maybe evening bedroom…

**Favorite thing about your appearance **eyes

**Gummy worms? **Yes and chicken

**If you could be doing anything right now… **umm…not appropriate for G rating

**Ever been in love? **No…I'm just loving Kevin!

**Siblings **3.5, 1 older sister

**On my background… **umm. Changes, currently Proxi-butt with eyes matching yellow wall

**Pickles **why? Why do you insist upon this?

**Guys in pink shirts… **real men wear pink; losers don't

**What pajamas do you wear? **varies

**They're coming for you… **no…the FEDs found me…darn

**Saxophone or trumpet** trumpet

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate and blood

**The first person you killed and when **umm..20000 for their blood; it was sweet

**Ever worn your hair up? **yes

**Least favorite smell **dead bodies

**Favorite smell **blood and Kevin

**College thesis subject **Pens are a conspiracy

**When it rains… **I dance in it naked

**One word to describe yourself **SEXY FOX (dang, that's two)

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **blood

**Where are you? **in a room; I'm a vampire

**Boxers or briefs **boxers (akhem…)

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **I'm the undead; I fill them out 4 fun

**Languages you know **English, Finnish, German, French, Swahili

**Blondes or brunettes **red!

**Favorite food **umm….CANDY!

**Married? **yes

**Name of future child **Stacy, Maddie, John and Zenen, Sirius and Emory

**Et tu, Brute? **Yes…I had six children. I'm a man from Rome who stabbed someone…maybe it's a BLOODY CONSPIRACY!

**Who you are **Emory Kelly


	9. Hobbie

_Yo, Hobbie—_

_I got this thing from Wedge. Have fun filling it out. DON'T give it to Wes, whatever you do. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW what some of his answers are._

_--Tycho_

**Preferred name** God _(Sir? Boooooooring) _

**Favorite color **aquamarine

**If you could have anything right now… **a drink: something strong

**Favorite article of clothing **my jacket

**Have you ever been cut…? **If I haven't yet, I will be

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **my nose because it is too pointy; also, I am fat

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Wyren's Reserve

**Favorite number **_e_

**Half empty or half full? **Half empty

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **No idea

**Your first time… **was probably enjoyable, but I can't remember as I was drunk _(so Tycho's not a virgin? Iiiiinterseting…) _

**Do you eat the apple peal? **no

**Turkey or chicken **turkey

**Morning person or evening person** night person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **height, I guess

**Gummy worms? **certainly

**If you could be doing anything right now… **anything no involving work

**Ever been in love? **Not really

**Siblings **three (Charly, Bryan, Krysten) _(Syal equals hot) _

**On my background… **rebel symbol _(Bikini Picture? Can I have it?) _

**Pickles **yuck

**Guys in pink shirts… **have obviously run out of other shirts

**What pajamas do you wear? **Slacks and a T-shirt

**They're coming for you… **sht

**Saxophone or trumpet** what are those?

**Chocolate or vanilla **depends

**The first person you killed and when **not sure…

**Ever worn your hair up? **No, that's queer

**Least favorite smell **cleaning materials

**Favorite smell **ginger or cinnamon _(do purple flowers smell different from, say, orange ones??)_

**College thesis subject **for once luck held and I didn't write one

**When it rains… **it pours

**One word to describe yourself **pessimistic

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **he's a very loyal man

**Where are you? **my bunk

**Boxers or briefs **I prefer not to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate my manliness

**What do you think of this questionnaire?** Crud to fill out, hysterical to read

**Languages you know **Basic and like 5 swears in Huttese

**Blondes or brunettes **definitely blondes

**Favorite food **fruit

**Married? **Not that I know of…

**Name of future child **absolutely no idea

**Et tu, Brute? **My name isn't Brute, so no. _(who's this Cassius?) _

**Who you are **Derek "Hobbie" Klivian


	10. Wes

_Wesserik—_

_Never again say that I am not a loyal friend. Tycho said not to send it to you, but I did anyway. So there. I no longer owe you for the Downtime/Whisky/Bothan incident._

_--Hobs_

**Preferred name** Universe's Sexiest Man Alive _(God? Can you grant me beautiful women my whole life?)_

**Favorite color **blue _(woman)_

**If you could have anything right now… **a bubble bath (tee hee) _(good one!)_

**Favorite article of clothing **my Ewok-patterned undies _(boring!)_

**Have you ever been cut…? **Nopers! _(probably)_

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **nothing, obviously _(you ARE NOT FAT!!!!)_

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **that blue fizzy thing I had that one time… _(I thought you liked Martinis?)_

**Favorite number **.6 _(what's e?)_

**Half empty or half full? **Half full! _(you pessimist, you)_

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Water and saliva (ha) _(you wouldn't)_

**Your first time… **oh yeah…that was great… _(Tycho's NOT a virgin, you say? Does Winter know this?)_

**Do you eat the apple peal? **Yuppers! _(loser)_

**Turkey or chicken **all three _(TURKEY TURKEY)_

**Morning person or evening person** all day/all night person _(boring)_

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my hair: it's just so lovely and curly and black  _(yeah, yeah, emphasize the "tallest of four friends" thing)_

**Gummy worms? **Yum…………..

**If you could be doing anything right now… **you'd be the first to know what it is

**Ever been in love? **Not really

**Siblings **nope _(STOP crushing on Wedge's big sis!)_

**On my background… **I think it's those dancing Bothans…yeah, it is _(boooooooooring! Bikini picture? Of Leia? I want it too!)_

**Pickles **heeheehee

**Guys in pink shirts… **are my homeboys!

**What pajamas do you wear? **Why don't you come find out?

**They're coming for you… **sweet!

**Saxophone or trumpet** sax…obviously _(don't you know…)_

**Chocolate or vanilla **strawberry

**The first person you killed and when **Kissek Doran, my first battle

**Ever worn your hair up? **Definitely not

**Least favorite smell **wet hair

**Favorite smell **food!! _(purple flowers?)_

**College thesis subject **would've been "Why Emperor Palpy Is So Gross"

**When it rains… **I run outside!

**One word to describe yourself **hot

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **he's a great straight man

**Where are you? **outside Plourr's room….(cackle) _(ooh! Ooh! "I'll be in my bunk"!!)_

**Boxers or briefs **the former _(so you wear briefs?)_

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **Hilarious!!

**Languages you know **Basic _(Swears! Teach me!!)_

**Blondes or brunettes **all

**Favorite food **if it's not moving, I'll eat it!

**Married? **Nope! _(actually, Hobbie, that one night on Commenor...just kidding)_

**Name of future child **Brute

**Et tu, Brute? **No, that's my son

**Who you are **Wes Janson


	11. Plourr

_Hey Plourradoodle!_

_What up? Fill this out!!!!! MITOCONDRIA!!_

_Love Wes!!_

**Preferred name** I would prefer you didn't talk to me at all _(call me "Plourradoodle" again and I WILL hunt you down)_

**Favorite color **orange

**If you could have anything right now… **my own bedroom

**Favorite article of clothing **flightsuit

**Have you ever been cut…? **probably

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **I'd like to be a guy

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **anything

**Favorite number **square root of -2

**Half empty or half full? **¾ full, ¼ empty

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **Not sure

**Your first time… **I killed him

**Do you eat the apple peal? **Yes, if I'm hungry enough

**Turkey or chicken **both

**Morning person or evening person** evening, definitely

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my hair; I like it short

**Gummy worms?** certainly

**If you could be doing anything right now… **probably sleeping or flying

**Ever been in love? **Not really

**Siblings **several sisters and my freaky devil-child brother

**On my background… **old weapons

**Pickles **yes

**Guys in pink shirts… **bleh

**What pajamas do you wear? **Loose clothes

**They're coming for you… **I can take them, bring 'em on!

**Saxophone or trumpet** I really prefer trumpet

**Chocolate or vanilla **chocolate

**The first person you killed and when **my little brother, ages ago

**Ever worn your hair up? **Yes, back when it was long

**Least favorite smell **burning flesh

**Favorite smell **food, oil

**College thesis subject **didn't have one

**When it rains… **we can't fly and it stinks

**One word to describe yourself **tough

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **he's funny, wacky but funny

**Where are you? **the hanger

**Boxers or briefs **what do you honestly think?

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **dumb

**Languages you know **Basic

**Blondes or brunettes **brunettes

**Favorite food **meat

**Married? **no

**Name of future child **won't have any

**Et tu, Brute? **As like as not

**Who you are **Plourr Ilo (Esplourrdacartha Estillo)


	12. Dllr

_Dllr: You might have fun filling this out. Oh, and if you see Wes, tell him from me he's a retard. --Plourr_

**Preferred name** The Conductor _(Plourradoodle?)_

**Favorite color **green

**If you could have anything right now… **music

**Favorite article of clothing **jacket

**Have you ever been cut…? **Deeply (harr harr—not)

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **I'd like larger ears, perhaps

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **champagne

**Favorite number **½

**Half empty or half full? **Half full

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **none

**Your first time… **no thank you

**Do you eat the apple peal? **certainly

**Turkey or chicken **chicken is preferable

**Morning person or evening person** night life person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **my lovely body (har)

**Gummy worms? **Exactly what are you implying?

**If you could be doing anything right now… **close tie between flying and music!

**Ever been in love? **naw

**Siblings **none

**On my background… **this really sleek new A-wing model

**Pickles **see 16

**Guys in pink shirts… **are not attractive

**What pajamas do you wear? **pants

**They're coming for you… **finally!

**Saxophone or trumpet** both!!

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla

**The first person you killed and when **oh, I don't remember _(your brother? The devil-spawn? I remember that whole thing…)_

**Ever worn your hair up? **Don't HAVE any

**Least favorite smell **vomit, vacuum, Bacta

**Favorite smell **human sweat (not even kidding)

**College thesis subject **no college thesis written

**When it rains… **do NOT drink it if you're on Kessel

**One word to describe yourself **attentive

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **she fights better than us guys put together (almost)

**Where are you? **in my X-wing

**Boxers or briefs **guess because I'm not telling

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **My answer needs censoring

**Languages you know **Basic, Sullustan

**Blondes or brunettes **neither

**Favorite food **Hoi Broth

**Married? **nope

**Name of future child **Dllr Jr.

**Et tu, Brute? **Maybe…who wants to know?

**Who you are **Dllr Nep


	13. ObiWan

_Obi-Wan Kenobi—_

_I have no idea who you are as you are dead. So I am sending this mysteriously back in time to you. Wait—I sense that this is a fanfiction so that is allowed. Weird._

_--Dllr_

**Preferred name** Jedi Knight/Master

**Favorite color **blue

**If you could have anything right now… **a day off and some aspirin

**Favorite article of clothing **my boots

**Have you ever been cut…? **yes

**If you could change anything about your appearance… **height

**Favorite alcoholic beverage **Jawa Juice

**Favorite number **74

**Half empty or half full? **What of?

**What kind of toothpaste do you use? **I don't know

**Your first time… **first time what?

**Do you eat the apple peal? **yes

**Turkey or chicken **chicken

**Morning person or evening person** morning person

**Favorite thing about your appearance **I rather like my beard.

**Gummy worms? **Are what?

**If you could be doing anything right now… **meditating

**Ever been in love? **no

**Siblings **none that I know of

**On my background… **standard blue

**Pickles **taste quite good

**Guys in pink shirts… **I don't personally know any and I detest the color.

**What pajamas do you wear? **Jedi stuff

**They're coming for you… **who?

**Saxophone or trumpet** saxophone

**Chocolate or vanilla **vanilla

**The first person you killed and when **a drug smuggler when I was about 13

**Ever worn your hair up? **Yes, it's standard Padawan hair

**Least favorite smell **dirt, Hoi Broth

**Favorite smell **sand, flowers

**College thesis subject **did not attend college

**When it rains… **it rains

**One word to describe yourself **hard working

**One nice thing about the person you sent this **He's loyal to the Rebellion

**Where are you? **Jedi Temple

**Boxers or briefs **that's rather personal

**What do you think of this questionnaire? **A complete waste of time

**Languages you know **Basic, snatches of Rodian

**Blondes or brunettes **neither

**Favorite food **cheese

**Married? **no

**Name of future child **NA

**Et tu, Brute? **And so fall Caesar.

**Who you are **Obi-Wan Kenobi


End file.
